Kiss Me
by SGPMM
Summary: It's sort-of a song fic... ::shrugs:: it's just a sweet Taiora short-fic. Some of the story doesn't fit the song, but don't kill me for that okay? Well, read if you like reading a pretty short Taiora....


**Kiss Me  
  
  
  
Raindrops and clouds seemed to be absent as the moon shone gloriously in the midst of the beginning night. Tolerant crickets chirped with the steady night breezes. The wind was swift, yet gentle with no harm flowing in its path. It was nice and comforting that summer fireflies could swim around the atmosphere in elegant flaps and little dots of light through the streams of air. **

A boy and girl walked along the moonlit silvery gray ground, and towards the small hill. A low little mound though, which held the best spot to gaze upon the stars and fireflies above. 

As soon as the place set upon their view, the young couple lay outside in the crisp, fresh, and green grass off the city, into the countryside, in a neat little soft field of grass. 

The girl closed her eyes and dreamed a little while being awake. Only their breaths were heard in the night, as they both had their eyes closed, in each other's warmth, on the green grassy grass.   
  
**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
  
**

With the summed courage, he drew her closer to him; made her open her eyes, and look at him. He stared at her beautiful brownish-red eyes that gleamed in the moon's presence through the gray, purple skies. She paid as much attention as he did to her, to him. Looking deeply in his eyes, she watched how through those tough eyes, he had a tender soul. Both their eyes displayed of the purest sincerity and truth. 

  
**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
  
**

A summer's evening was as beautiful as can be, as he slowly sat up, and brought her up with him as well. Her beauty compared to no one else's, she was intelligent and a wonderful person. In a silent of movements for a moment, he breathed in the sun-kissed scent of strawberries, and when actions took place again, Taichi started to dance with her. Sora smiled with happiness. A few fireflies flew around them, but not in a pestering way at all.****

**  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
**

His arms wrapped around her waist, as hers around his neck. They drew each other closer, body and face, as they took their time dancing and only seemed to be admiring the other's face. After dancing to an imaginary slow dance, Taichi started gliding with her around the area. As a twinkling smile appeared on Sora's face, he grinned with gladness.****

**  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me   
  
**

Only stars flashed and twinkled… when there here was a cessation of movements… ****

**  
~Band plays~  
Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
  
**

The dance position turned to a warm and cuddly embracement…****

**  
~Band plays~  
So kiss me...  
  
**

He placed his rough hands gently on her diligent face and caressed her soft rosy cheeks. As he attracted her face to his; as their foreheads touched; as Sora felt secure and safe in his grip; as the world around them seemed to freeze, but them; and as the moment stood perfect… ****

**  
So kiss me...  
  
**

…Taichi planted a sweet, delightful, and luscious kiss on top of Sora's soft lips. With the kiss increasing, he slid his tongue in her mouth and rubbed it against hers. Their unruly tongues teased the other and played wildly with it. The lips were still close to the other's mouth, as it tasted sweet having lips pressed against the opposite one. The pleasure was soaring with love and affection vibrating within. The delicate kiss was never wanted to be stopped, and it wasn't until a very, very, very later on…****

**  
~Band ends playing~**

Author's note, I know it wasn't too good, but I hope it wasn't too bad either… well I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading it.


End file.
